


Alle Menschen Werden Brüder

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Canonical Character Death, Community: hp_nextgen100, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Next-Gen, Ratings: G, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Al and Scorpius open up to each other and share their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



“Where did your father take you to yesterday?” Scorpius asked.

“To Cedric’s grave,” Albus said softly, swallowing audibly. “It was really special. Dad—I think he truly loves me, Scorpius.”

“Loving you is the easiest part,” Scorpius said sincerely. “Believe me, I know.”

Albus blushed as he lowered his eyes. “Hey, you’ve got new shoes.”

“Yeah,”  Scorpius said. “Father bought me those. He’s really trying, you know. It has been so hard without Mother... ” Albus saw tears glittering in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Do you need a hug, baby?” Albus asked shyly.

“Please,” Scorpius whispered, finding shelter in Albus’s inviting arms.


End file.
